One last, Calibration
by Church Caboose
Summary: Garrus says one last goodbye.


**Planet Shepard**

**Normandy SR-2**

The door to my Main Battery opened. Funny, calling it _mine _was still a new sensation in itself. This ship wasn't mine, or anyone else's for that matter. It was his, and it would always be his; even if _he _is lying dead on the Citadel. But no, the ship was mine. And all its memories.

Opening and closing non stop, the door's sound just became another nuisance for me to ignore. Just one more thing keeping me focused on my work. Yet, who ever entered, did it without any other sound. No steps, no breathing, no sound. For a moment, I believed it to be the wind, or Glyph running some damn diagnostic.

Shrugging, I continued with my work. Even though the Normandy remained damaged on this newly discovered garden world, I insisted on repairing the weapons. If for anything to have busy work. Too much had happened, too many friends were lost. There would always be time to grieve for the dead. Always.

"Damn it! I can't lose it right now."

It was no use, every day it had been the same. Just the crushing realization that nothing would ever be the same. I'd lost a friend, Joker lost a Commander, and Liara, a lover. Nothing, but the mundane work, could draw me away from that fact. He was dead, and he died saving the entire damn galaxy.

_'Show off,' _I thought to myself. Smiling I began to remember everything before he returned to Earth. How we met all those years ago. Spirits, it seemed like a life time ago. So much had changed, and yet it all seemed exactly the same.

_'There, just remember the good ol' times.'_

I continued with my work, humming an old song I had learned from Mordin. My little fortress was nearly silent, only the quiet hum of the life support that ran below my feet. Despite everything, it would get better. I'd see it through to that.

_"Garrus..."_

That voice. It was faint, but I heard it. There was something almost familiar about, as if an old voice in my head was telling me to turn around. But I was the only one in the room. No one was there to make the sound.

_"Garrus!"_

Again, this time directly behind me. I turned, to face an empty room. It was just my nerves, nothing more. And yet...

"Son of a, damn it just show yourself," I demanded.

Soon, Shepard's figure appeared before me. He wore his armor, seemingly brand new. He looked young and healthy, as if the damage of war had no affect on him.

_"Well that was quick," _he said with a smile on his face. _"You don't look too surprised to see a dead man."_

I crossed my arms and leaned back on the console. Shaking my head and thoughts cleared I only looked him over. "Because, you're probably only some sort of dream. Or a terrible nightmare."

_"Always good to see you too, Garrus."_

I still couldn't believe this, here he stood before me like nothing had happened and this was just another one of the usual visit he did on his "rounds" around the ship. But he was right, I didn't seem nearly as surprised as I should have been.

"So, ah I take it you're..."

His face turned more serious now, _"Yeah I am."_

"Did it hurt?"

_"More than you can possibly know."_

"I'm sorry, Shepard. Liara, and I should have stayed with you. We should have continued to the beam," I looked away from him, unable to stare him in the eye for my failure.

_"It's fine, Garrus. If that were the case we'd both be dead. Just, is she doing alright?"_

I hesitated a moment before looking back, "She's doing as well as can be expected. Shepard, if you don't mind my asking, what the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled again trying to lighten the mood, _"What can't drop in to say hello?"_

"That's not what I mean. Shouldn't you be... well I don't know where you should be. But why are you here?"

He shrugged saying, _"I've honestly no idea. All I know is that I died firing the Crucible," _he walked up to me and leaned against the console with me. It almost looked like I should have offered him a drink.

We sat there in silence for a moment, neither one knowing what to say to the other. I still rummaged to possibility I was drunk, passed out on top of Tali again, and that this was just some sort of dream. After a while, he broke the silence

_"You know what I'm going to regret most?"_

"Not being able to to listen to Joker's well planned eulogy?"

He chuckled at that, _"I'm going regret not being able to just sit back on the beach and simply sharing a beer."_

I could almost detect the sight of a tear in his eye, something I had been trying hard to hold back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

He wiped his hand over his eyes, for whatever good it did. Standing, he walked back towards the door.

_"Well it was good seeing you, Garrus. But you know, I should go."_

I knew what he was trying to say, even if he couldn't himself, "Well take care, Shepard. If you need me, I'll be here. Running some calibrations."

I turned around, resuming my work as I heard the door to my main battery open.

**AN:**

Well, was bored and had an idea for a short story that popped into my head the other night. I always pictured Garrus as one of those damn good friends who just couldn't be replaced. This is my way of saying good bye, to one hell of a Turian.

As always thanks for reading.


End file.
